


Good Morning

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: Helsaweek 2020 [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Day 2, F/M, Helsa Week, Helsa Week 2020 (Disney), Helsaweek, Helsaweek 2020, Modern, Modern AU, Prompt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Mornings are the worst, but they don't all end badly
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsaweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710778
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Helsaweek 2020…let's go.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

Elsa walks down the halls of Arendelle Incorporated, flipping through the file of the proposed merger with Corona Sun. She had been called in early that morning because the Board thought that she was putting Corona Sun's needs before Arendelle's. It took all her strength not to roll her eyes at the statement when the Board brought it up and began proposing new clauses for the contract. This dance was getting exhausting. She had been running the company for three years, making a profit at the end of each quarter, but for some reason, everyone seemed to still question her competency. A heavy sigh leaves her as she looks over the cost-benefit analysis. Sometimes, she still wished her parents hadn't put in their wills that the company was to be handed to her when she graduated from business school. Hell, she still wished that they were still here running the company. There was still so much she had to learn, and people weren't very trusting of a twenty-five-year-old running a multi-million-dollar empire. With her eyes too focused on the new numbers and her head running away, she doesn't notice the person in front of her and collides headfirst into their firm chest, scattering her papers everywhere.

"Damn it. I'm so sorr…ah!" The figure pulls her into the nearby supply closet, quickly shutting the door behind them.

"Well, well, well," Elsa relaxes at her fiancé's voice, her head falling to his chest. "I was just looking for you,"

"Oh, really?" Hans hums as he nudges her face up to plant a kiss on her lips, "Hans!" Elsa giggles as red-headed man peppers kisses along her neck. His body flush against hers as he pushes her against the door.

"Yes?" Hans begins nibbling on her earlobe earning a soft moan from the blonde.

"We're going to get in trouble," Hans chuckles into her ear as he kisses continue down her jaw.

"I think we'll be fine. I happen to know that the CEO will be completely fine with my current course of action," Elsa smiles, taking his face into her hands, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"Human Resources won't be though. We promised no fraternizing at work," Her face gets stern, but Hans can't help but laugh.

"Well, HR can sod off while I kiss my fiancée good morning since she hasn't received one yet," Hans brings her back into the kiss, increasing the passion behind it. Elsa pulls away, pressing their foreheads together, basking in the warmth of his body. God, she missed him.

"Good morning," Hans holds her close, running his hands over the ruffle detailing of her blue dress.

"You were gone when I woke up this morning,"

"I had an emergency meeting with the board this morning. I didn't want to wake you," Elsa sighs. She really hadn't wanted to leave the warm confines of their bed. She had been so busy for the last four months because of the merger, and she found herself away from home more and more. From late nights at the office to early morning meetings to out of town trips. She can't even recall the last time she and Hans had had a meal that wasn't over a desk. Her mind wanders back to the morning. He had looked so peaceful, and she had wanted nothing more than to curl back up with him and forget about work for a while, "I know you have a long day today,"

"Don't remind me," Hans rolls his eyes as he tucks a strand of her pale blonde hair behind her ear. "I hate giving employee reviews,"

"Well," Elsa smooths down the lapels of his suit jacket, "I can always give someone else the job of Head of Customer Service if it's too much for you,"

"Look here," Elsa lets out a squeal as Hans lifts her, her legs wrapping around him as he mumbles into her neck, "no need to attack my job, Elsa,"

"Then don't complain about it,"

"However, being a stay-at-home husband does sound nice. Maybe you should give…" Elsa hits him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Sometimes I think dating my boss was a mistake," Elsa laughs as she captures his lips, "and then you do that, and then I'm like…definitely not,"

"We should get back to work," Hans sighs as he sets her down, burying his face into her hair.

"Can't we just go back home? Change into our pajamas, cuddle Olaf and watch a movie?"

"I have a company to run," Elsa leans back, smiling warmly at him as she adjusts her dress, "and you have a job to do,"

"I know," Hans takes her hand and opens the door, leading her back into the hall. "I just…you haven't been home," Both of them kneel to grab the papers she had dropped.

"Once this merger is all over. I promise we'll take a week off to just be together,"

"Promise?" Elsa captures his lips in a quick kiss. Hans' arm circles around her waist while the other pulls her face closer, deepening the kiss.

"I promise,"

"I love you," one more kiss and the couple separates.

"I love you, too, Hans," Elsa starts walking backwards towards her office, "have a good day." One last small wave is all Hans gets before she disappears around the corner.

"You, too." Hans smiles and walks back towards his own office, stuffing his hands into his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> K. Bye. See you tomorrow.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


End file.
